1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for hydroponics, particularly such an apparatus used for growing plants in a house.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of hydroponics is extensive in the farming industry, and in this usage a minute control of the environment is necessary which is complicated and expensive, and an apparatus and method for hydroponics for plant growth which is not complicated and expensive and can be used in a house, preferably on, for example, a table, is as yet unavailable.